The Winchester Sisters
by sickfantasies
Summary: AU where the boys were born girls. Rated T for the mature themes to come in later chapters. In this AU, Mary survives, while John dies. Same deal for Karen and Bobby. Allen and his son, Joe, operate the Roadhouse. Let's not forget the demons Mike and Ricky, or the angel, Castielle. Suggestions welcome! Also, in case you're wondering: I DON'T OWN the series! Thank you, Kripke!
1. Prologue

**Note:** In case you were wondering, I DON'T OWN the characters! I just like playing with them :) This story is set in an AU where the boys have been born girls. Mary survives, while John dies. There's more gender-bending to come, so the characters will be the opposite gender of what they are on the show. Any other questions/suggestions about how this should go, don't be afraid to pm me!

Mary Winchester was roused from her sleep in the wee hours of November 2, 1983 to discover that John had woken up ahead of her to go take care of 6-month-old Samantha. She found the two in the nursery and then heard the sound of little feet coming down the hallway. It was 4-year-old Deanne.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing up?"

"I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl! I woke up to go potty and heard ev'ryone in here."

"Go back to bed, Mary, I've got this."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

With a peck on the lips, Mary turned around to head out the door. On the way, she turned to Deanne.

"Go back to bed like a good girl for Daddy, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy."

Mary headed back to bed. She was just falling back to sleep when she heard Deanne screaming. It didn't sound like she was in her room. She must be in the nursery. Horrified, Mary got up and went to check the nursery. She got there to find John pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from his stomach and fire burning around him. She rushed over to Samantha's crib and quickly pulled the crying infant out. She handed the baby to her older daughter.

"Dee, take your sister and run!"

Mary did a quick search for whatever was responsible for this. Though she was trying not to breathe too deeply, her nostrils couldn't help but detect another scent above that of fire and burning flesh. There was a horrid stench of sulfur and Mary knew her worst fears had come true. She would be raising her daughters as she had been raised: as hunters.


	2. 22 years later

A/N: First, the obligatory DON'T OWN! Also, I hope you forgive me for making changes in addition to the whole genderswapping thing. Some of you may not agree with me having the girls be more successful in school than the boys they're based on, but it's my story and I think it's how things may have happened if their mother was alive. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Growing up, Mary kept the girls in school. No matter how hopeless it seemed, she always tried to impress upon them that once this was done they'd need something else to do. Deanne felt a sense of responsibility, though. She did as her mother wanted, as a dutiful daughter would, and finished school. She ended up only doing well enough to scrape by and earn an associate's degree, though. All of this was done so she could get back in the game and be more of use in the seemingly unending quest to avenge her father.

When the time came, there was a big fight between Mary and Samantha on where the youngest could go to school. Samantha was already resentful of the fact that their moving caused her to graduate high school a year late. When it came to college, Mary wanted a good education for her youngest, of course. However, she knew the dangers of attending a small school and wanted her girl to go to a big school in order to remain anonymous. Stanford was not it. Samantha's heart was set in it, though, and there was no changing her mind.

So, though it was the hardest thing she ever did, Mary left Samantha to fund her own schooling. She cut her off completely. It tore up Deanne, but ultimately she did what she felt was necessary and joined her mother. The sisters remained in contact secretly for the first year or so, but gradually drifted apart.

Samantha was at her graduation party thrown by her boyfriend, Jeff. She had just graduated from Stanford magna cum laude. All of her hard work allowed her to graduate at 22 despite her late start. She and Jeff were mingling through the crowd, trying to be good hosts. Then, she noticed a party crasher. Who the—It couldn't be—Oh, hell no.

"What are you doing here?"

Deanne pulled away from the guy he was making out with when she heard her sister's voice. She gave him her sweetest smile, assured him she'd be back, and then went to go reveal her reason for being there.

"Nice to see you, too. Can we talk in private?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say right here."

"Yeah, well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, so we should really move to somewhere without so many people."

"Fine."

Sam and Jeff turned to head to the bedroom. Deanne stopped moving once she saw Jeff was coming.

"Um…I was hoping to talk to you alone."

"Whatever it is, you can say it to Jeff, too."

"Okay."

Deanne wasn't so sure about that, but she didn't feel like starting off fighting. It was the first time they had seen each other in a couple of years. Their relationship needed to be built back up, not torn further down. When they reached the bedroom, Samantha and Jeff stood across from Deanne. They stared at her expectantly before she began speaking. Deanne cleared her throat.

"Mom's on a hunting trip and she hasn't been home in a few days."

"So?"

"Mom's on a hunting trip and she hasn't been home in a few days."

Sami rolled her eyes and turned to Jeff. As much as she tried not to, Mary would sometimes leave her children for days at a time. At least this was when she trusted Deanne could properly care for Sami. Why would this be a big deal now?

"Will you excuse us?"

"Sure thing."

"Nice seeing you, Jeff. Good taste in music."

Deanne was noting Jeff's AC/DC t-shirt under his button-up shirt. Jeff made no comment and quickly exited the room.

"How much does Jeffrey know about us—the real us?"

"He knows nothing about what we—what you and Mom—really do. He's never going to know that! That's not how my life is going to go!"

"Nice healthy relationship you have. You think I actually like this life? I hunt because I'm good at it and Mom needs me to help her out. Whatever killed Dad is still out there. No doubt it's killing other people, too. Now Mom's missing and I can't do this alone."

"Then call one of Mom's friends, one of her connections. Call Karen."

"And look like some baby who needs her Mommy? No, thank you."

"What do you expect me to do? I've been away from that life for 3 years."

"Look, I can't make you come with me. And even if you do come with me, I can't make you stay. Just give me one hunt. Help me on one case in the search for Mom. We'll be back before you know it."

"We better be. We have to move out on Monday."

"I'll have you back in plenty of time."

"Just this one."

"Yeah, I got that."

The party was pretty much over after that. Sami thanked Jeff for the lovely party. She told him she was going away with Deanne and would be back in time to move out. She took a small bag of clothes and other necessities with her and headed out the door. Deanne was outside waiting in her precious '67 Impala. The drive started off silent as they rode into the night.


End file.
